Um Beijo Pode Mudar Tudo
by Mari Felton Malfoy
Summary: .:COMPLETA:. Um beijo poder mudar tudo, para melhor ou pior. Faça sua escolha e decida com quem realmente quer ficar InuYasha, mas será tarde!
1. Kagome

Kagome

Enfim haviam derrotado Naraku e tinha a Jóia de Quatro Almas completa.

O dia não poderia ser mais feliz para a jovem colegial de cabelos pretos e profundos olhos castanhos, que viera de outra Era, Kagome.

Estava em busca do hanyou que a acompanhava há muito tempo. Este, havia saído cedo e até agora, começo da tarde, não voltara.

Era um início de tarde ensolarado e calmo. Tudo parecia tão perfeito, tão magnífico para aquela jovem, enfim teriam a merecida paz. Estava tudo bem i _de mais /i ._

Andando pelas árvores uma cena aterradora fez com que toda essa imensa alegria e sensação de perfeição se esvaecessem.

InuYasha, seu InuYasha, seu querido hanyou estava se beijando com Kikyou.

Um turbilhão se sensações passou por ela. Raiva. Tristeza. Resignação. Ressentimento. Dor. Mágoa.

Ficou estática, observando sem ser notada, seus pés incapazes de se mover e as lágrimas lentamente inundando seus olhos. "Eu não vou chorar, não tenho porque chorar, não é mesmo? O InuYasha pode beijar quem ele quiser, isso não faz a menor diferença pra mim. Afinal, olha só o tamanho dele, já está bem grandinho pra poder tomar suas próprias decisões". Mas sabia que era mentira pensar que o beijo não a afetava, sabia que aquilo a estava destruindo por dentro .

Virou-se e saiu andando devagar. "Não vou estragar a diversãozinha deles." Pensou irada, começando a acelerar o passo, e logo já corria. Correu o máximo que pôde até o poço come-ossos.

Não iria se despedir de ninguém, se pudesse. InuYasha estava com a Jóia então provavelmente não voltaria mais.

A mochila e a bicicleta estavam encostados no poço. Tudo pronto para partir para sempre, se não fosse o pequeno filhote youkai raposa.

-Onde você vai Kagome? – perguntou o pequenino saltando em seu colo.

-Pra minha Era, Shippou. – disse a outra, forçando um sorriso.

-Quando você volta?

-Não volto – respondeu séria.

-Como assim? Você tem que voltar Kagome. – começou a chorar.

-Eu não posso Shippou, e você precisa entender.

-Mas... mas e eu? E o Miroku? E a Sango? E quanto ao InuYasha?

-O InuYasha vai ficar i _muito_ /i bem – respondeu com amargura. – Miroku e Sango vão ficar bem, não se preocupe, eles são bem grandinhos. E você... – lançou um sorriso a ele – pode ficar com eles, não é?

-Mas eu gosto de você! – disse agarrando a cintura da colegial.

-Também gosto de você, mas eu realmente preciso ir. Diga a Sango e ao Miroku que eu lhes mandei um "tchau" e boa sorte, sim?! – disse sentando-o numa pedra – Adeus – lançou-lhe um último olhar de ternura.

Colocando a mochila nas costas subiu na bicicleta e entrou no poço. Chegando do outro lado largou suas coisas ali mesmo e saiu.

Caia uma fina garoa, por isso ela disparou para dentro de casa, batendo a porta de entrada. Chamou pelos familiares, mas não obteve resposta alguma, concluiu então estar sozinha em casa. O que ela achou bom, pois não queria companhia.

Tomou um banho, vestiu uma saia bege e uma blusa azul escuro e foi para o quarto, passando a toalha no cabelo para seca-los.

Agora a garoa já se transformara em uma grande tempestade que batia com fúria em sua janela, mas isso, pensou, combinava com o seu humor. Sentou-se na cama, os olhos inundados com lágrimas não derramadas.

"Como ele pôde? Como pôde beijar aquele 'vaso ambulante'?" piscou algumas vezes para voltar a enxergar, pois as lágrimas, que agora rolavam por seu delicado rosto, atrapalhavam-lhe a visão. Agora já não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas mornas "E por que eu estou chorando? Afinal, não aconteceu nada de mais... Não me importo nem um pouco com o que aquele idiota faz." Concluiu enterrando o rosto nas mãos.

Ficou ali, sentada, chorando por incontáveis segundos. Ou terão sido minutos? De qualquer forma, isso já não importava.

Levantou-se. Olhou pela janela embaçada e pôde ver que já era noite. Caminhou lentamente até a porta, levou a mão à maçaneta na intenção de sair, contudo... Tinha que acordar para a realidade, não era mais uma criança, deveria enfrentar os problemas e mentir para si própria não ajudaria em nada.

Apoiou a mão, que até então repousava na maçaneta, na porta. Virou-se e escorregou até o chão, sentando, abraçando os próprios joelhos e encostando a cabeça na porta. Então percebeu que novas lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos.

"A quem estou tentando enganar? É claro que me importo que ele tenha beijado a Kikyou, mas por quê? Por quê isso me deixa tão mal que chega a doer? Por quê, por quê, por quê?" pensou meio desesperada, e assustou-se ainda mais quando uma voz em sua mente cantarolou "Por que você o ama!!!!!".

-Não amo não... Não posso amar... Não posso amar o InuYasha porque ele já escolheu a Kikyou e eu não posso fazer nada – murmurava para si – Mas que droga! Por que eu não podia ter um amor fácil como todo mundo? – exclamou, revoltando-se.

Amava aquele hanyou com todas as suas forças, e o que mais doía é que sabia que amaria para sempre. Mas ele havia escolhido uma morta-viva ao invés dela. Passou a mão com raiva no rosto, para enxugar as lágrimas. "Por que ela e não eu? Por... ?" não concluiu a pergunta pois ouviu o som de algo se partindo ma cozinha. Sua mãe, ou alguém da família devia ter chegado.

Enxugou melhor o rosto e desceu as escadas chamando por sua mãe. Achou estranho que ninguém houvesse respondido, mas continuou o percurso em direção a cozinha.

Estranhamente ainda não avistara ninguém, muito menos ouvira. Teria sido o gato? Não acreditava nessa possibilidade, pois o que caíra parecera algo pesado.

Logo que entrou na cozinha para verificar quem fora o causador do estrago, não viu ninguém também, então levou a mão ao interruptor, mas antes que pudesse pressiona-lo foi puxada para trás e alguém tapou-lhe a boca.

Sentiu medo, estava sozinha ali... O que faria?

* * *

N/A: Oie povinho! Essa é a minha primeira fanfic de InuYasha, e será uma short com 3 caps, e se alguém quiser uma continuação. De qualquer modo ela já está escrita, mas quando eu consigo digitar o próximo cap só Deus sabe, por que apesar de eu ser bem novinha estou totalmente atolada em trabalhos e mal me sobra tempo pra escrever, que dirá pra digitar. É isso, por favor comentem sim!? Ah e se alguém puder me ajudar em algumas coisas eu ficaria muito agradecida! Bjinhussss... =) 


	2. InuYasha

InuYasha

Era muito cedo quando InuYasha saiu. Resolveu que não deveria acordar ninguém, já que todos pareciam estar desmaiados e não apenas dormindo, aproveitou e levou a Jóia consigo.

Caminhava sem rumo pela floresta. Estava feliz, pois havia finalmente se vingado do infeliz que o impossibilitara de ser feliz com sua amada Kikyou.

Amada Kikyou? Kikyou... O que sentia agora pela sacerdotisa? Ainda a amava? E quanto a Kagome? O que sentia por esta? E usaria a Jóia para virar um youkai completo? Ou para se tornar de vez um humano e poder ficar com uma das duas? "Mas Kagome nunca se importou com a minha aparência de hanyou, ou de humano... nunca disse que só ficaria comigo se eu me tornasse humano, youkai ou continuasse hanyou." Suspirou cansado, estava com tantas perguntas na mente e parecia que nunca encontraria a resposta para elas.

Mal percebera que o início da manhã já se transformara em início de tarde. Apesar de todo esse tempo ainda permanecia perto do templo, imaginou estar andando em círculos.

-InuYasha. – disse uma voz às suas costas.

Não precisou virar-se para saber quem era a dona da voz.

-Kikyou... – murmurou, virando-se.

-Ah InuYasha, que bom que você acabou com Naraku! – então o abraçou.

Ele a abraçou de volta. Lentamente a mulher inclinou a cabeça para cima e o encarou, em seguida juntou seus lábios aos do garoto.

Enquanto se beijavam InuYasha notou algo diferente, algo não estava certo. Ele não sentira o corpo se aquecer como acontecia, ele não sentiu a paz interior mais profunda que alguém jamais alcançara. Separou os lábios dos dela delicadamente, ela apoiou a cabeça em seu peito e murmurou:

-Agora, tudo o que precisamos é que você se transforme em humano para podermos ficar juntos.

-Você não pode ficar comigo como eu sou?

-Eu não poderia InuYasha, e você sabe disso...

-Então Kikyou, não podemos ficar juntos – disse afastando-se.

Ela encarou os olhos profundamente dourados do rapaz por um curto período, depois se afastou mais.

-Você não me ama mais...

-Não é isso Kikyou. – disse dando-lhe as costas.

-Claro que é. Você ama aquela garota, agora! – virou-se e saiu andando para a floresta.

-Eu não amo a Kagome. – rebateu lentamente – Ei, pra onde você vai agora?

Como não obteve resposta, virou-se e apenas para constatar que estava sozinho. Caminhou lentamente até o poço come-ossos e tomou um susto ao ver que Miroku, Sango e Shippou estavam lá.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

-Kagome foi embora. – murmurou Sango

-Pra sempre, pra sempre InuYasha – disse o pequenino youkai chorando.

-Como assim pra sempre?

-Pra sempre seu idiota, ela não vai voltar mais! Muito difícil de entender? – irritou-

se o pequenino.

-Ora seu...

-Ei InuYasha, - interferiu Miroku – brigar com Shippou não vai ajudar em nada.

Ele bufou e virou-se irritado.

-E por que ela nem ao menos se despediu de mim?

-Ela não se despediu de ninguém InuYasha, só do Shippou...

-Ela me disse para falar "tchau" pro Miroku e pra Sango e lhes desejar boa sorte. Mas não disse nada de você InuYasha.

-Humf... Menina idiota. Melhor pra mim.

Deu-lhes às costas e saiu andando em direção às árvores. Sentou em um galho, bem longe do grupo.

"Já estava na hora daquela garota ir e me deixar em paz. Afinal, eu já tenho a Jóia de Quatro Almas mesmo, não preciso que ela ache mais fragmentos. Não preciso mais dela pra nada."

Mas algo insistia em gritar em sua mente "Você ama aquela garota, agora.". A voz de Kikyou ressonava em sua mente atormentando-o. Ele não amava Kagome, a garota não era nada para ele.

Mas então, por que doía tanto saber que ela não deixara nenhum recado para ele? Por quê machucava tanto pensar que ele não era nada pra ela?

-Eu não fiz nada pra ela, fiz? Será que ela me viu... Ela não pode ter visto, não tem como.

Baixou a cabeça, agora não podia fazer mais nada. Não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, só que, quando levantou a cabeça, resignado, já era noite.

Pulou do galho e voltou lentamente até o poço. Ficou pensando se deveria ou não ir vê-la. Achou-se ridículo e deprimente sentado à borda do poço, esperando que ela saísse por este sorrindo para ele.

De repente um forte cheiro de sangue invadiu suas narinas.

-Kagome – disse de sobre-salto.

_De todo o meu passado_

_Boas e más recordações_

_Quero viver meu presente_

_E lembrar tudo depois_

* * *

Notas da autora: Sim, esse capítulo saiu uma bela droga, mas o próximo vai ser melhor... pelo menos eu espero que tenha saído ¬¬'. Bom, desculpem a demora (será que tem alguém lendo pra eu me desculpar?!). Seja como for eu espero não demorar tanto pra postar o próximo cap (Alguém se importa? Alguém ta lendo isso?). Ah é claro: Reviews Reviews Forever (comentem por favor). Uh, o próximo cap começa onde esse parou viu, e é o último (que super short né?!).

**Agradecimentos:**

**Bubby Urameshi: Oie, vlw pela review. Espero continuar a conversar com você e poder xingaaaaar muito mais a Kikyou.**

**Tassi Higurashi (Hikari-chan): Eu tenho a ligeira impressão que já vi esse nome (Hikari-chan), de onde você tirou?! Uhhh, obrigada por comentar minha humilde fanficzinha que depois de um século eu resolvi atualizar ¬¬". Ah sua fanfic tb ta muito lega viu (Nossa, ta cheio de risquinhos vermelhos embaixo das palavras... que feio)**

**Juli-chan: Uh vlw pelo comentário viu! Espero que não tenha abandonado minha ficzinha por falta de atualização. Obrigada pelo elogio ae.**

**É isso, não deixem de comentar viu... Até o próximo cap! Please não me abandonem.**


	3. As conseqüências de um beijo

InuYasha e Kagome

_Quando me perdi _

_Você apareceu_

_Me fazendo rir_

_Do que aconteceu,_

_E de medo olhei_

_Tudo ao meu redor_

_Só assim enxerguei_

_E agora estou melhor_

Sem pensar duas vezes o hanyou se jogou no poço, seguindo o cheiro do sangue da jovem colegial.

Ao chegar parou e pôs-se a olhar pela janela da cozinha. De relance viu cinco homens, um segurava Kagome pelas costas e tinha pressionado levemente contra o pescoço da garota uma faca que reluzia a luz da lua. Os outros carregavam mochilas parecidas com a que ela levava sempre para a Era feudal.

"Mas o que raios eu estou fazendo aqui ainda?!", com isso disparou em direção aos homens, que a essa altura já estavam fora da casa.

Kagome estava em um profundo estado de desespero, parecia que nada iria dar certo para ela hoje. InuYasha escolhera ficar com Kikyou e não havia vindo até agora para salva-la, então talvez ele não viesse. "Vai ver está muito ocupado beijando a Kikyou..." pensou desgostosa.

Os homens estavam todos encostados na parede a fim evitar o risco de serem vistos. A jovem estava com um medo terrível, e as chances de seu salvador aparecer agora eram pouquíssimas, a seu ver.

De repente o último homem da fila gritou e caiu com um baque. Um garoto alto, com cabelos compridos ficou visível na escuridão da noite.

O próximo da fila foi atacado por esse, levando fortes socos. Assustados, os outros homens correram até o carro. O primeiro a chegar era o que carregava Kagome, este abriu a porta bruscamente e jogou-a com força para dentro, entrou correndo e trancou as portas, ignorando totalmente os gritos desesperados de seus companheiros. Ligou o motor do carro e puxou Kagome de volta para o banco, quando essa tentou desesperadamente abrir a porta. O homem pisou no acelerador e disparou em direção à rua.

-Kagome. – urrou InuYasha, quando a viu no carro que partia.

-InuYasha. – gritou com todas as suas forças, enquanto o carro começava a correr.

O rapaz deu o último soco em sua quarta vítima rápida e raivosamente, tinha certeza que nenhum deles acordaria por semanas. Revoltado consigo mesmo por não tê-la salvo de início, disparou em direção ao carro. Mas era tarde, ele já sumira de vista... Amaldiçoou-se mais uma vez, contudo, para sua sorte ainda sentia o cheiro da colegial. Disparou em direção a ele.

O coração de Kagome voltou ao ritmo normal, poderia se acalmar agora, afinal InuYasha havia vindo atrás dela, apesar de tudo ele havia aparecido para salva-la mais uma vez.

-Tire esse sorriso bobo do rosto garota, ele não vai nos achar.

-Claro que ele vai, ele sempre acha.

-Ora, cale a boca. – brigou.

Ela ia discutir, mas quando abriu a boca o carro brecou bruscamente. O homem saiu e em seguida abriu a porta ao lado dela e puxou-a para fora. Correu um pouco a segurando firmemente pelo pulso, enquanto esta tentava a todo custo se soltar.

De repente o homem parou em frente a uma casa, olhou para os lados e com um sorriso de vitória adentrou nesta. Kagome poderia dizer que a casa estava vazia, contudo o local se livrava deste adjetivo por conter uma cama, um sofá e uma televisão.

Ainda sorrindo, seu seqüestrador fechou a porta. Logo que o fez esta veio abaixo e por ela surgiu o garoto que espancara brutalmente os outros ladrões.

-InuYasha – sussurrou sorrindo.

O rapaz caminhava em direção ao homem com um ódio indescritível no olhar. Tomado pelo medo, este empurrou Kagome com força contra a parede na intenção de livrar-se do estorvo e fugir. Isto só serviu para aumentar a raiva do hanyou que avançou sobre o agressor da jovem. O outro, acuado, tentava escapar dos socos que lhe eram dirigidos, mas isto provou-se inútil.

Kagome escorregou atordoada, efeito de ter batido a cabeça com força contra a parede, até o chão. Pretendia levar ambas as mãos até a nuca, mas deteu uma delas antes de tocar seus cabelos, pois está sangrava devido ao fato de haver um corte em sua palma, não muito fundo. Aproveitou o fato de não poder encosta-la em si para apoiar esta no chão, pois tombava levemente para o lado.

Sua visão anuviou-se um pouco, por conta disto fechou os olhos por um momento e em seguida sentiu-se sendo carregada numa velocidade incrivelmente rápida. Como gostava daquele cheiro e daquelas mãos que agora a seguravam fortemente. Passou os braços em torno do pescoço do rapaz fracamente e apoiou a cabeça em seu peito. A chuva batia de leve em seu rosto e isso lhe passava uma sensação estranhamente boa.

Não soube por quanto tempo esteve nos braços dele, mas teve a certeza de que foram alguns dos melhores minutos de sua vida. Ele parou em frente à porta da casa dela e esperou um pouco, em seguida sentou-a no chão. Abaixou-se para ficar à sua altura e encarou-a nos olhos.

De repente a jovem lembrou-se do que havia visto no início da tarde daquele dia, lembrou-se do beijo entre InuYasha e Kikyou. Não deveria atrapalhar o romance do casal, não é? Mas ela gostava tanto dele e sofria tanto com o fato de não poder tê-lo. Seus pensamentos forma interrompidos quando sentiu as mãos de InuYasha pegarem uma das suas, a que possuía um corte, que parava de sangrar no momento.

-Quem foi o desgraçado que fez isso? – perguntou entre os dentes.

-Fui eu. Foi a única maneira que eu achei de chamar ajuda. Eu tinha a vaga esperança de que você se importasse com o cheiro do meu sangue e viesse.

-Como você é boba Kagome, mas é claro que eu viria. Como raios você pode imaginar que eu deixaria alguém te machucar? – perguntou indignado.

Ela apenas ficou olhando para seus olhos, abrindo e fechando a boca sem ter certeza se deveria responder, e se tivesse o que seria. Ele pressionou um pedaço de pano e enfaixou a mão da garota, mas não a soltou. Se encararam por instantes, ele aproximou o rosto lentamente, suas bocas ficaram a milímetros de distância. Então a imagem de InuYasha beijando a sacerdotisa passou por sua mente como um flash.

-Não InuYasha. – interrompeu a garota em um tom de voz elevado e o empurrou – Quem você pensa que é, hein? Pensou que realmente poderia ficar com as duas? – gritou com lágrimas nos olhos e se levantando – Quem você acha que EU sou? Acha que pode beijar a Kikyou e logo depois ME beijar?

Ele olhava atônito para o rosto da garota que continha uma mistura de ódio, raiva e tristeza. Não sabia ao certo o que fazer, ou o que dizer, mas sabia que não suportaria vê-la ficar chorando. Permaneceu mudo e sem ação.

-Sai daqui InuYasha. Saia e não volte nunca mais, fique com sua amada Kikyou. Por favor, vai... – disse em tom baixo, sem encara-lo.

-Mas Kagome...

-SAIA, IDIOTA. – berrou desviando seu olhar para ele.

O hanyou se levantou e sem olhar para ela entrou na chuva. Ela ajoelhou no chão, chorando, com as mãos no rosto.

"Você ama aquela garota, agora" lembrou com raiva. "Não amo aquela garota boba, não amo mesmo", virou-se para encara-la, mas tudo que viu foi sua frágil figura ajoelhada no chão banhando-o com suas lágrimas. Teve ímpeto de voltar, mas não o fez, seu orgulho falou mais alto. Sentia o coração sendo dilacerado pelo remorço, mas continuou, deixando-a como a própria pedira. De repente, percebeu que a garota havia se apoderado de seu coração, droga ele a amava e a estava abandonando às lagrimas. Era um covarde, apesar de tudo.

"Por que ela e não eu? Por que ela e não eu? Por que ela e não eu? Por que ela?" lembrou-se desesperada, porcaria, ela precisava da resposta. O que o vaso de barro humano tinha e ela não? O que?

Levantou-se e correu até ele, a chuva embaçando sua visão.

-InuYasha. – segurou o braço dele – InuYasha, olha pra mim. – exclamou firmemente e ele virou-se.

Uma dor enorme se apoderou do coração do jovem, toda a alegria e esperança que estava sempre presente no olhar da jovem transformara-se em tristeza e desilusão. Mas o que doía mais do que vê-la chorar, do que ver seus olhos tristes, era saber que era o causador de tanta dor e sofrimento para a pessoa que mais amava na vida, e só agora era capaz de perceber isso.

-Por que ela e não eu?

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas ela o cortou.

-Por que ela e não eu? Por que você a beijou? Por que você a escolheu?

-Kagome...

-Por que InuYasha? Só me responda por quê! – a voz dela soava levemente desesperada.

Ele a abraçou. Ela o empurrava fortemente para trás, mas ele nem ao menos se mexia.

-Me solta InuYasha. Solte-me agora. Droga, EU MANDEI VOCÊ ME SOLTAR.

-Eu... eu não sei por que a beijei. Não sei por que eu fiz isso se... – ela o interrompeu bruscamente.

-Grande novidade InuYasha, você nunca sabe porque faz as coisas. É sempre indeciso, e quando pode ficar com a Kikyou não se importa com os outros, ela é sempre mais importante. Como pode ver, você despedaçou o meu coração apenas para beija-la.

-Deixe-me acabar de falar Kagome. – pronunciou calmamente – Não sei porquê a beijei se a única pessoa que eu penso todos os dias, a única pessoa que sempre é bem-vinda, a única pessoa por quem eu morreria todos os dias, a pessoa mais importante da minha vida é você. Tudo o que eu sei é que o beijo provou que eu não a amo mais e que eu quero alguém que realmente goste de mim – ele fez uma pausa para tomar ar e coragem – Ela me disse que eu amava você agora, e sabe de uma coisa...? Eu acho que acho que ela estava certa. – deu um meio sorriso e continuou - Por favor, não diga que quer que eu vá embora para sempre. Eu entendo se você não me amar, mas não me afaste da sua vida.

Ela lutava contra as lágrimas que insistiam em vir a seus olhos, mas era uma batalha perdida, ao menos as grossas gotas de chuvas não deixavam que isso transparecesse. Ele dissera que o beijo com Kikyou não significara nada? Ele dissera que não queria se afastar dela? Ele dissera que o beijo só servira para provar que ele a amava agora? Por Deus, ele dissera que a _amava ._

A jovem colegial parara de resistir ao abraço e agora enlaçava o pescoço do rapaz e ajeitava a cabeça em seu peito. Ficou abraçada a ele, que apoiara levemente seu queixo em sua cabeça. Alguns minutos depois ele se afastou sorrindo tristemente, deu as costas e começou a andar em direção ao poço. "Acabou..."pensou o rapaz tristemente "Não vou mais voltar, se é assim que ela quer!".

Ela tentou entender o gesto. "Por que ele está indo? Ora InuYasha não vá...!" via o rapaz se afastar lentamente, passo a passo. "Kagome sua idiota! Ele disse que te amava e você não respondeu nada? Mas que droga, como eu sou boba..." xingando-se mentalmente correu até ele, espirrando a água das poças para todos os lados, mas naquele momento, o que menos importava eram as poças.

Ela agarrou a mão dele com força a poucos metros do templo, este virou-se e a encarou. Em um passo ela acabou com a pouca distância entre ele e o abraçou carinhosamente pela cintura. Neste momento o rapaz teve certeza de que seu sentimento era correspondido.

-Eu... eu ... eu também te amo InuYasha... amo muito. Não me abandone nunca, nunca mesmo, por favor, eu preciso de você. – ela fez uma pequena pausa, sentia os olhos do hanyou, sem ação, sobre si – Me desculpe por fugir de você, mas eu tive medo de ver que você realmente a escolhera, e para sempre. Tive medo que doesse mais se eu admitisse que eu te amava mais do que tudo e não poderia te ter nunca. Achei mais fácil te abandonar do que ser abandonada e ter que agüentar a verdade. Mas... mas você não sabe o quanto isso doeu, o quanto eu chorei, o quanto eu esperei você sair do poço e me dizer isso. – sua voz ganhara aos poucos um tom alarmado – Esqueça que eu te mandei ir, o que eu mais quero é poder ficar... – ele levou os dedos à boca dela.

-Eu não vou embora Kagome, eu não irei por mais que você insista. E por favor pare de chorar.

Após essas palavras ele a envolveu com os braços e a apertou contra si, com medo de que ela fugisse, com medo de que a tirassem dele. Mas isso, refletiu, não iria acontecer nunca. Por sua vez, a garota não sentia mais as pernas, então cedeu todo o peso de seu corpo e agradeceu pelo hanyou ser tão forte e a estar abraçando, do contrário teria caído no chão.

-Não vai mais me deixar? Bom, temos um acordo?!

Não puderam deixar de sorrir. Ele levantou o rosto da garota com uma das mãos, contudo, mantinhas o outro braço preso a ela firmemente.

Então seus lábios se encontraram, a jovem abriu levemente os lábios, deixando a língua do garoto desbravar os territórios de sua boca, este segurava seu rosto carinhosamente. Tempos depois ela separou sua boca e olhando-o nos olhos perguntou, com um pequeno sorriso:

-Isso foi um sim? – ele sorriu para ela.

-Você vai ficar doente se continuar nessa chuva...

-Eu não me importo!

Novamente sorrindo, libertou-a de seus braços e uniu uma das mãos à dela, puxando-a para a porta da casa. Ela soltou uma exclamação de desapontamento e o acompanhou.

O rapaz sentou-se entre os batentes da porta, apoiando as costas em um dele. Ela sentou-se no vão entre as duas pernas do garoto e apoiou suas costas no peito dele, que por sua vez a envolveu com os braços, protegendo-a do frio.

Olharam a chuva fina que caía agora. A tempestade e agora tudo ficaria bem para aquele jovem casal.

-InuYasha...

-Hum?

-E a Jóia? O que você vai fazer agora que ela está completa?

Ele esperou um momento, em seguida levou uma das mãos a roupa e puxou um colar, que continha uma pequena esfera que emitia uma luz fortíssima. O pensamento do que fazer com a Jóia ainda não lhe passara pela cabeça.

-Não sei... – pareceu refletir por segundos – O que você quer que eu faça?

-Bem, eu quero que faça o que achar certo. Se quiser se tornar um youkai completo, por mim tudo bem, se quiser tornar-se um humano, não faz diferença, e se quiser continuar hanyou ainda sim não me importará. Eu vou te amar pelo que você é, vou te amar independente de sua aparência, vou te amar seja como _voc_ escolher ser.

Era tudo que ele mais precisara ouvir na vida, ela o amaria fosse como fosse, humano, hanyou ou youkai. Não faria imposição sobre o que ele deveria ou não ser, simplesmente o amaria como ele era ou escolhesse ser.

-Então eu quero... Quero que a Jóia de Quatro Almas fique com você, afinal você é a pessoa que realmente deve ficar com ela.

Colocou o colar no pescoço da garota e ficou olhando-a sorrir.

-Como queira!

Aconchegou-se nos braços de seu amor, o sono cegando. Quando a colegial finalmente adormeceu, InuYasha pegou-a nos braços e levou-a até sua cama. Deitou-a, deu um beijo em sua testa e em seguida deitou-se atrás dela, abraçando-a.

-InuYasha? – murmurou sonolenta.

-Durma. – sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Não se preocupe, eu vou estar sempre aqui pra te proteger...

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e segurou a mão dele. E mais nada no mundo importava, tudo que existia naquele momento eram InuYasha e Kagome, e os problemas que existissem poderiam esperar mais um pouco.

_E a dor saiu _

_Foi você quem me curou_

_Quando o mal partiu_

_Vi que algo em mim mudou_

_No momento em que quis _

_Ficar junto de ti_

_E agora sou feliz_

_Pois te tenho bem aqui_

**FIM **

* * *

Notas da Autora: Oie povo, e assim chegamos ao final da minha primeira fanfic de InuYasha, espero que tenham gostado. Eu sei que o capítulo não saiu lá essas coisas, mas eu coloquei meu sangue, literalmente, nele, então se forem xingar, não xinguem muito... ¬¬". Como não poderia deixar de ser eu imploro por reviews. Se alguém ai estiver afim de me adicionar ao msn é só me mandar um e-mail ou falar aqui o seu, pq o não quis me deixar colocar o e-mail aqui, sabe-se Deus pq. A música do segundo cap é do Ira e chama-se "Flores", e essa do terceiro é do Cogumelo Plutão e chama-se "Esperando na Janela". Ah e como eu não coloquei uma música no primeiro cap coloco aqui pra desencargo de consciência (viria a ser a da Kagome)(Essa música não é de ninguém aparentemente, é um clipezinho, quem quiser ver me manda o e-mail que eu passo o link): 

_Oh my pretty pretty I love you_

_(Oh meu querido querido eu te amo)_

_Like I never ever loved no one before you_

_(Como eu nunca amei alguém antes de você)_

_Pretty pretty boy of mine_

_(meu querido garoto)_

_Just tell me you love me too_

_(Apenas me diga q você também me ama)_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I nedd you,_

_(Oh querido eu preciso de você)_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I do_

_(Oh meu querido eu preciso sim)_

_Let me inside, make me stay_

_(deixe me ficar)_

_Right beside you_

_(ao teu lado)_

**Agradecimentos:**

**Kagura Mayfair- Nossa, obrigada pelo elogio, obrigada por gostar da minha fanfic... Ahn, eu tentei atualizar mais cedo mas meu tempo é muitoooo curto, então desculpe viu! E como eu poderia esquecer de alguém que deixou uma review tão fófis pra minha fanfic porcaria? To tão felizzz, obrigada de verdade! Bjus**

**Hikari-chan- Meu Deus, que bom que há pessoas que leram a minha fic até aqui, quanta felicidade. Bom eu acho que demorei um pouquinho pra atualizar né? Me desculpa, eu imploro, buá buá! Valeu pelo comentário. Bjus**

**Amanda-chan- Obrigada pelo seu elogio!!! Meu Deus, você realmente pediu desculpa? Por que garota? Fico tão feliz que tenha lido minha fanfic e comentado, mas fico muito feliz mesmo viu, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada. Bjus**

**Alexandra- Que bom que você acha que esse capítulo não está uma bela droga, não acredito que a palavra "ótimo" chegou a ser mencionada, isso é tão legal... Obrigada pelo elogio viu. Bom esse saiu o maior capítulo, espero que tenha gostado... Bom e a mais uma pessoa eu imploro desculpas pela falta de atualização, mas agora já acabou mesmo... Obrigada por ler minha fanfic**

**Juli-chan- Quem diria... não fui abandonada... e ainda minha fanfic foi chamada de d, quem diria, eu não posso acreditar... Pensando melhor se eu tivesse escrito com a sua idéia essa porcaria de cap teria saído muito melhor e menos previsível, forçado e melodramático, por que eu não pensei nisso? (Pq eu sou uma anta ¬¬", "dorga"). Bjus**

**Samy Higurashi- Exatamente, era isso que eu frisava desde o início (Viva Rockgol), só esse idiota do InuYasha que não percebe que gosta da Kagomem, humf, vou começar a apoiar o Kouga, ele sim é uma pessoa "boa". Realmente essa campanha deve ser muito boa viu, to pensando seriamente em entrar... Bjus.**

**Sakura (Kgome)- Eu demorei um pouquinho né? Mas me desculpe é que eu realmente não tive tempo nenhum. E do beijo com a Kikyou ninguém gosta (eu menos que todos), mas é que eu sinceramente não consigo escrever alguma coisa sem desgraça... Ah desculpa o seu nome ter saído sem o "" mas é que o fanfiction não deixou colocar sei lá pq!**

**Bom, queria agradecer à minha maninha Delyê que foi quem me ensinou a gostar de fanfics e com quem eu sempre converso, à Eudi, que foi quem traduziu a música acima e à quem leu, tendo comentado ou não. Ah sem melosidade, eu agradeço de verdade, por que essa é a primeira fanfic minha que recebe tantos comentários, isso me deixa muito feliz. Obrigada **


End file.
